When Friendship Dies
by Aquatine
Summary: Eve only has eyes for her secret love, Shane! Just as Eve quits being Goth, Shane proposes to Claire. How far is Eve willing to betray her best friend for the love of her life? And will she succeed? PLEASE R&R LOVELIES (: Warning; Strong Language in later chapters.
1. Proposal

**[A.N – HEY EVERYBODY! Aquatine here! First of all, I would like to apologise hugely to y'all who follow my story, Bishop Returns. I know I promised to update and it's been AGGGGEEES! But I hope you forgive me when you read this awesome story! This chapter isn't my usual length; as I only wanted to give you a small sample, see if y'all like it, whether I should carry on! PLEASE R&R :D]**

Eve wondered about him all day long, he filled her thoughts completely. Tall, lean, muscular, his amazing smile drove her crazy. Burning with passion and desire for the things he loves. Absolutely amazing, brown sparkly eyes, Eve only had one word on her lips…Shane! Oh, how he was amazing! Every night, he dominated her dreams, her body and her soul. Eve thought long and hard daily, about what could she do, say, eat, wear, to get closer to him, and more importantly, get Claire away from him. It definitely was true, Claire Bear meant everything to her, but it just wasn't fair. Eve had known Shane for years before Claire, she knew what he was into, what he liked and what he hated. She even knew Alyssa, and Shane's own little sister noted that she and Shane would make the perfect couple. Sure, Eve wasn't Goth back then, so that probably tipped the tables in her favour, but Eve had been doing some careful thinking. It was time to quit being Goth – if that's what it would take to get Shane, then fine. She'd do it. But then a problem came knocking.

Eve's boyfriend, Michael. He was gorgeous, Eve admitted and she was more than lucky to have him. He was gorgeous, Eve admitted and she was more than lucky to have him but she only felt close to him as a best friend; nothing more. Michael walked in when Eve opened the door and immediately wrapped his strong arms around her, he smelled wonderful and then he broke the hug to look at Eve. He didn't hesitate and kissed her. In her mind she felt guilty about leading Michael on but she had to play along for a little while more. So she pretended in her mind that she was practicing kissing Shane.

Suddenly, Eve got warmed up in the kiss and Michael paused in amazement in his brain but responded with more passion. Michael was letting Eve grab onto his back and he had his arm around her neck. Eve was overwhelmed but she had conjured up an image of Shane and that was all she could see. Before she knew it Michael had taken her in his bedroom but not for as long as they wanted as Claire and Shane returned from their date at Picarrovo, the best Italian restaurant in Morganville. Claire looked absolutely gorgeous, in Shane's opinion and it was a good thing too as it had been a special night...

* * *

Eve rushed down (just to see Shane really) and Michael was surprised because normally Eve wouldn't leave his bedroom, they'd hide under the covers together...

Claire looked restless which made Eve curious, "Hey CB, Shane! How did your date go?" At that moment Claire's face fell and Eve secretly started hoping to hear, "Well me and Shane...have broken up!" Instead she got the shock of her life. "Shane...proposed! We're getting married! Isn't this great? And guess who gets to be my Goth bridesmaid?

Eve felt like she had been kicked in the stomach. Married? To Shane? This was her worst nightmare. Eve wanted to run up to her room and throw the duvet over herself whilst she drowned herself into tears but she bit back the tears. "OMG seriously? I can't believe this!" and she rushed over to hug Claire and then she hugged Shane.

At that moment, Eve couldn't hold it in, she started crying, and Shane pulled back and looked at her. "Are you crying?" he asked, shocked. "I just never thought anyone would marry you Collins!" she sniffed but in a jokey way which made Claire giggle and Shane slap her playfully. "Hey don't you know you're not supposed to hit a girl Collins?" she said and aimed to hit Shane who pulled her into another hug. "Wow," Eve whispered softly. "Wow Shane!" Eve controlled herself and broke the hug.

"OMG that's fantastic! I can't believe this, we have to go shopping, we need your dress, your cake and invitations! There's so much to do! I've got some bad news though...I'm not going to be able to be your Goths bridesmaid," Eve said avoiding their eyes. Shane and Claire exchanged a worried look. "Why?" Claire asked, clearly shocked. "I won't be able to be your Goths bridesmaid because...I'm not Goth anymore! Guess I'll have to just be a pretty bridesmaid!" Eve finished breaking into a big smile. The look on Shane's face was one that made Eve even more keen to change her style for the love of her life. Claire gasped and hugged Eve. Shane was stunned but then he started grinning like a fool. "Oh wow Eve, it's about time! I remember you when you weren't Goth," Shane smiles. "Not that I don't love that…spunkiness about you Rosser but I'm glad you're no longer a wannabe vampire!" This earned Shane another playful hit from both Eve and Claire and Shane and Claire ended up on the sofa collapsed on top each other. Eve was giggling when Shane pulled in Claire for a kiss. Claire started unzipping his pants. Eve glared silently and rolled her eyes. "Jeez, get a room would ya?"


	2. Decisions

**[A.N. – Hey y'all! I got such a positive response to this story, better than I expected so here you go, I would've updated sooner but I still have a few ideas as to where this story is going and I haven't finalised one idea just yet. The mystery guest hasn't been brought in yet, but it'll be worth it. Also, I have lots of coursework to do for my Statistics (Maths) GCSE so I'll update more often after next Friday 4****th**** March which is the deadline for it AND MY BIRTHDAY WHOO :D OK enough rambling, enjoy ;) Love ya xx]**

Eve paced about in her room, how could this happen? Her best friend is marrying the love of her life? How could Claire do this to her? She was happy for Claire, she really was but this was NOT happening! Not on her watch. Eve tried to focus her mind on other things. For example, getting a whole new wardrobe. She fumbled in her purse and pulled out $160 dollars from the secret compartment in her handbag. Her handbag was a DKNY simple black one; bedazzled by Eve with little skulls everywhere…it was too cute and was really expensive, she'd keep that. Eve pulled out another $180 dollars from her (black) piggy bank and started taking out her clothes. She pulled her out black tutus and leg warmers that were at the front of her closet. She stuck her hand through the clothes pile, right at the back, at the bottom were some plain blue sneakers, pairs of normal, plain denim jeans and some normal shirt's blouses, tank tops etc. She hadn't worn this stuff in ages…it was most likely too small for her anyway. She looked at the various labels, to see where she had bought all of this stuff and decided to go there and buy some more "normal" stuff. For now, she'd wear her Goth attire but without the makeup and she'd dye her hair back to brown with subtle caramel highlights. She'd look so awesome that Shane would definitely love it. Her heart pounded loudly. Shane. He was getting married. To Claire. Her best friend. Eve stopped thinking clearly. She had to stop the wedding, but how? Claire was 18, the legal age…but that doesn't mean her parents will agree…Eve formed a plan.

Claire's POV: *THE NEXT EVENING - Saturday*

I moaned in Shane's mouth as he kissed me. I pulled back and I looked at him, really looked at him. Shane was my world, he's perfect, and all I ever think is, how did I get so lucky? He'll probably end up leaving me. He moved in, "What's wrong?" he said, "Did I have tuna-like breath or something?" he joked. I couldn't hold back, I let the tears flow in embarrassment, rolling down my cheeks. "Claire," he said softly. "Look at me" I didn't look up at him; I'd lose control if I did. His voice then got fiercer, "Claire look at me!" I begged myself not to have a breakdown as I slowly met his gaze. He put both his hands on either side of my face and wiped away my tears with his finger, and then he stopped to once again look at me. I shivered. I fingered his topless body, feeling his muscles under the tips of my fingers. "Now, do you want to tell me what's wrong or do you want to kiss?" he said with a smirk. That brought back the tears. Shit Claire get a hold of yourself. You're ruining your time with Shane! "Babe," he started but I cut him off. "Shane what do you see in me? I'm ugly and plain, on the short side, underdeveloped, inexperienced and just basically off putting. I'm not your type, and now I'm seriously wondering whether this marriage will even last. You'll end up leaving me!" I had started blubbering by this time. Shane stiffened. "So that's how low you think of me? If you don't satisfy my needs I'll leave you? I'm just marrying you for the sake of it?" he asked in a deadly low voice. I was shocked, "No, Shane…that's not what I mean!" I desperately tried to explain. His eyes met mine accusingly. "Oh really?" and he started to get up. I started to cry even more. "Damn" he muttered under his breath. "Look Claire," but I cut him off, this time with a kiss. As our lips locked, fireworks exploded. At first the kiss was slow and passionate then it got fiercer as our mouths worked harder. "Hell…" Shane whispered. "After you kiss me like that, you still call yourself inexperienced?" he grinned. "I'm sorry…let's put it behind us now. I just thought…" Shane leaned in, "You think too much babe" and kissed Claire again. Everything was looking bright for Claire and Shane.

*NEXT DAY – Sunday*

"Shane, we have to…" Claire pleaded. "Really? Because I can not think of anything worse." He stated. Claire smirked slightly, "Babe, we have to tell my parents we're getting married. We can't hide it from them forever." She finished on a slightly more serious note. "Can't we just elope?" Shane whispered, pulling Claire in for a kiss. Claire forgot the thought in her mind, and focused all her attention to respond to Shane's warmth. They kissed over and over and Shane wrapped his arms around him whilst Claire moved her hands lower and lower and Shane growled. He lifted her off her feet and carried her upstairs.

(Imagination)

A little while later, the doorbell rang. Both Claire and Shane stopped kissing and wondered, "Who could that be?" he asked. "Maybe Eve or Michael forgot their key; it's the time they usually come home anyway." Claire replied. Shane got up, still shirtless, to open the door. "You stay right here, whilst I take care of Miss. Ex Gothica for interrupting our alone time. Claire watched as he left, his absence filled with coldness.

Shane POV:

For god's sake, why does Eve ruin everything? I grumbled. I ran a hand through my hair and the doorbell rang again. "Alright, alright I'm coming!" I yelled but before I opened the door I knocked over a vase which crashed loudly to the floor and broke into pieces. I cursed under my breath and opened the door. "Oh shit." I whispered as Claire's parents stared back at me wide-eyed and definitely unimpressed. What made it worse is that Claire didn't know what had happened, and thought I was hurt so she came running down the stairs, in full view of her parents, only in her underwear…

**[Another A.N. – Oooh Cliffy, eh? ;) Sorry but I had to do that. Next Chapter will/hopefully/be up soon **_**however **_**it may be delayed as the frickin stupid Vista Security 2011 programme claims there's a Keylogger virus and rarely lets me access the internet -.- I will continue to write chapters and put them up as soon as I can. Oh, and also….REVIEWREVIEWREVIEW! If you love my story, review! If you only like it, review too! And if you absolutely despise it, hate it's guts so much you wanna boil 'em and eat 'em with ketchup, then still tell me too ^.^ See y'all soon xx **** Love Aquatine]**


	3. Confrontation

[An Author's Note - that is 2 years late. Guys. I'm so, so, SO sorry! 2 years :o Where the hell did the time go? I know you're all probably furious with leaving you guys for so long but all I can say is.. I'M BACK BABY! Here's a special Chapter 3 for you special guys and girls :D]

SHANE'S POV:

"CLAIRE!" Claire's dad bellowed whilst his face turned beetroot red. Claire swore loudly so I grabbed a blanket and chucked it at her. Tripping over the blanket, she somehow finally managed to roll herself around in it and stammered a few sentences, "Oh… hey Dad! I-I-I was just thinking of visiting you…" She looked so frikkin adorable and helpless I chuckled. How cute of her!

"Get down here right now. Oh_, you!_" Mr. Danvers turned to me, spitting in my direction, "_You_ are the reason I'm here," he hissed furiously as he strided towards me, his face a storm. His eyes had glittered with a fury I had never known, not even in myself. He looked as if he wanted to throw a punch. "You son of a _bitch_!" he yelled and raised his fist. Stunned I took a step back and out of nowhere, Claire was suddenly between us.

"Woah, woah Dad!" Claire gasped. "If this is about… you know, s,s-I'm 18 now!" she tried to reason with him. Her dad broke his spiteful gaze with me and looked Claire in the eye.

"Get away from that boy."

As Claire made no move, her mother also advanced towards us, "Claire, honey, please listen to your father!" she spoke softly. After a long and intense look between all of them, Claire moved towards her father and turned to face me, holding her dad's hands to control him.

"Will someone please tell me what this is about?" Claire asked.

Her parents stiffened and met my eyes, they looked absolutely certain they wanted to stake me through the heart, bring me back to life and do it _again._

"Why don't you ask you _him?" _her mother said. Claire looked at me strangely… "Shane, what's my mother sayi-"

This is when I decided to interrupt, I mean _for the love of Amelie_, what was going on?!

"Just tell us straight," I snapped. "I mean, you waltz into_ our_ house and start throwing around punches willy nilly. If you have a problem with me, no need to get Claire involved – just tell it to me straight. I can handle it!" Claire was silent as a gravestone, looking down at her feet. I could see Claire's dad only barely restraining. He took something out from his pocket and handed it to Claire.

"Put this in your TV and watch it –_ now_," he orded. Claire obeyed and put it in.

_What the hell is this?_ I thought to myself. _This better be good… I swear Morganville has got to these people's brains. _Claire put the DVD in and we both watched silently as Claire's parents gripped her tightly.

CLAIRE'S POV:

I looked uncertainly at my parents… what was so special about this DVD?

"Just watch it honey," my mother muttered so I turned and watch and got the biggest shock of my life.

"WHAT THE F*CK?" I yelled as I saw what was happening.

It was… it was…Shane half naked… making out with another naked girl on in his car… and the date at the bottom of the video was 2 weeks ago.

After Shane and his little slut had finished their business, a group of other boys were laughing that we couldn't see (so they were behind the camera) and the next sentence struck me through the heart.

"Hope your little bitch Claire doesn't find out about this. Who's next then player?"

I stared at Shane in horror who was frozen rigid. "Claire!" he gasped. "No, no, Claire.. this isn't what it looks like…"

"SHUT UP!" I screeched at him. The tears inside me had built up too much and like a broken dam, they suddenly flowed out. I started sobbing uncontrollably and Mum hugged me tight; soothing me. "Sssh, sweetie. Not in front of him."

"NOW do you see Claire?" my father roared. "This bloody bastard going around sleeping with every vixen he can put his hands on. He is_ dead _to all of us. We've come to take you home with us Claire, you need to come with us _now_."

Shane came towards us, his face twisted in confusion, "No, you can't do that sir. That's not me. I'm not the guy in the video. Seriously, please believe me. That was_ not_ me."

I stared at him in disbelief. _This_ was his excuse? Really? After all the lies and deceit, even when he's been caught red-handed… he's still lying. As none of us gave him any reaction he came to me.

"Claire, Claire please. You've got to believe me. I'm _your _Shane. Seriously. I don't know who made that fucking video and framed me but I swear to God when I find them-"

"Just stop, Shane." I said in a broken voice. "Just… don't." I didn't know what to say, how could it not be him? As clear as day, his face was in the video and he had the same jagged scar on his left shoulder and his cute birthmark on his elbow. How many people can have those features too? With the same floppy brown hair and built body… I closed my eyes. I couldn't take it.

"Forget about our marriage, Shane. You'll be lucky if I ever even look at you again you bastard." I declared in a strangled voice. As Michael and Eve arrived home at that moment, I made my decision.

"Let's go home Mom and Dad. I'm leaving the Glass House forever."


	4. Confusion

Michael's eyes widened and he rushed inside.

"Woah, woah," he said, spreading his arms out to stop Claire. "Wait a minute! Claire… what's going on? You're leaving? Why?" She tried to push past him but realised it was futile – he was a vampire and questions would arise from her parents as to why Michael has super inhuman strength.

Claire looked at him in the eyes, she needed to know. _Did Michael know?_ She wondered. _This whole time whilst Sh... he, was playing me, did one of my best friends know?_ After searching his eyes for an answer she saw the truth and obliviousness in his eyes. _No. _Claire decided_. He doesn't know._

"I'm sorry Michael. Why don't you ask that bastard you call your best friend? I have to go and if he tries lying to you, the evidence is in the TV; press play. Goodbye Michael, if you need me, you have my number. Shoot me a text when Shane's not around so I can come pack my stuff please. As for him… tell him to just delete me – cos I will anyway."

She turned around and met Eve's eyes who looked a little bit angry or hurt. Claire couldn't tell in this state. _Eve, _Claire thought broken heartedly. Her best friend, like her older sister, the one who's been with her through so much and for it to be like this…

"Enough is enough Claire, we're going now" Mr. Danvers said. Turning to Michael he pulled out a wad of cash from his pocket and handed it to Michael. "My daughter's rent this month" he offered it. Michael shook his head, "No sir... you keep it". Mr. Danvers smiled and shook Michael's hands. Putting his arm around Claire, the Danvers family walked out. Forever.

SHANE POV:

God, what bullshit was this? Shooting pain shot through my insides, I'm not one much for feelings but my heart literally felt like it was breaking as Claire walked away, from her comfort, from this house, from _me._ I didn't have much time to feel heartbroken as the chaos continued.

Michael stormed over to me, "Shane... dude... what the hell happened?" he demanded.

I explained the situation to him as best I could, still bloody furious at this. That was NOT me in that fucking fake video but it sure looked like me… "It's all fucked up, man" I sighed as tears flowed down my face.

He sighed and brushed his fingers through his hair, "Well dude, let's see this thing then".

"Watch it yourself man, I don't want to see this twice".

Michael and Eve exchanged glances. Eve went over and pressed play and they began to watch.

"DUDE WHAT THE HELL?" Michael shouted as Eve looked stunned watching with a kind of grimace on her face.

"MICHAEL. I FUCKING TOLD YOU. It wasn't me. I don't know what kind of freaky shit this but this was _not_ me. Do you understand? Do you not know I would never ever hurt my Claire?" Anger coursed through my veins as my heart pounded loudly. I clenched my fists and saw the vase on a table beside the couch. I felt the impulse surging though me so I smashed my fist into the vase. It shattered into a thousand pieces, shards of glass flying everywhere.

Eve gasped loudly and ran over to me. "Shane, honey, what are you doing? Hang on, I'll go get a bandage" and she ran towards the cabinet.

Michael was grim. He tried to restrain himself, I could see. I knew it wasn't just about the blood (Urgh!), it was her. Claire was practically his little sister and I knew how protective he is when it comes to her. But he also looked torn, afterall, first and foremost, he's my best friend.

"Shane… dude, I'm sorry" he inched a little bit closer but didn't dare get too close. The red tinge in his eye said enough. Moving my hand away I shook my head.

"I get it man" I sighed. "It's cool, just… you believe me right?" I asked uncertainly. I wasn't sure. I mean, in that stupid, messed up, freak video, that guy _did_ look like me. But I know it wasn't. It wasn't.

Michael stared into my eyes, "Of course. I'd be a fucking idiot not to. Although that guy does appear to… _look_… like you, Morganville isn't normal for crying out loud. Heck, I used to be half-ghost, now I'm a _vampire. _There must be a 'Morganville explanation' for this. And I'm going to help you get to the bottom of this, man."

Eve came rushing back to me and started fussing over me. She flashed me a pretty smile and I looked for a while at her face, remembering this is now Eve. Brunette hair and a lovely face without all the goth junk. "I know this is hard for you Collins, but you know I'm here for you!" She hugged me tight and kissed me on the cheek.

I glanced at Michael who looked a bit uncomfortable watching us. "Hey man, you okay?" I asked. "I'm the one with the injury here!" I said light heartedly. "No man, it's cool. I'll go get the broom and sweep up the Glass."

"Hey, now it's really a Glass House!" I joked but my heart wasn't into it. Eve guided me towards the couch and as she tended to my hand, I closed my eyes.

From this morning where me and Claire… in our bedroom… so beautiful and _perfect._ Our wedding was in 2 months and now… this. She doesn't want to look at me now. And the same blasted thought kept popping up in my head. I know for a fact that it wasn't me in the video so the question was… _how was this video made?_

I decided I knew what I had to do. It may take me months, hell, even a year but I won't rest till I find out what the fuck is happening around here… and who's responsible. And I'll get Claire back. _I know I will_.

**[A.N – Quick update for y'all, right? Hope so! I missed you guys so much, love you! Please review! I have so many ideas as to where this story is going so expect quick updates. Just also let me know, would you prefer this story to be short (around 8 chapters) or a longer and more detailed story? (10 chapters plus!) It's up to YOU! Aquatine xx]**


End file.
